halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Kanna
The year is 2607. The Brutes have been raiding UNSC territory on an increasingly large scale, and now it comes down to this. Kanna, a border colony world. Having survived dozens of raids, now the full force of the Covenant Remnants is coming to Kanna. The UNSC Navy and Marines stand ready to defend it. Though the SPARTAN-IVs have not yet been finished, the finest marines and naval personel stand ready to defend the colony of Kanna. The world of Kanna is a world mixing massed agriculture with a few centralised urban centres. These few centers are metropolis on par with those found on some inner colonies. Its a world of vast, temperate, if wet, rolling plains and a handful of bitter mountain chains and violent oceans. Many of the major population centres are defended naturally by river deltas and mountain chains. The Defence force present at Kanna is lead by the valiant Vice Admiral Vo Chi Gi, a man who's faced Brutes many times before. Faced with overwhelming enemy forces and a five hour hold until more UNSC fleets arrive. Only through superior tactics will he hope to achieve some measure of victory. Also, groundside, the 23rd Regiment, a veteran regiment, supported by newer regiments, stand prepared to defend the cities, with an array of armoured vehicles, air support gunships and new models of UNSC attack and battle exoskeletons and walkers. The Relief force, speeding from the military command centre of Gundark, is lead by Fleet Admiral Vladmir Tupolovitch. He has been given almost three fleets worth of ships to ensure Kanna, a vital colony lynchpin, is defended safely and beat back the enemy forces. With an axe to grind against the Brutes, he's going to make sure none get out alive. The Marine forces they carry have one aim. Quickly drop to groundside, with ODSTs, the 114th,101st and the spec op units securing the way for the 10th, 77th and 25th then flatten the Brute attackers under a steam roller of attacking force, while pressing them against the defenders, crushing them. The only thing that matches Lakvanus' devotion to the High Prophet of Deliverance is his extreme talent for destruction. A long time ship master, leading several successful raids on the UNSC until the UNSC tactics and technology improved, causing him to gradually bring to bloody draws, then defeats. Now a high Chieftain, he is determind to avenge his past dishonours. Deliverance has ordered Kanna be taken, intact. It will provide them with a vitally needed source of food, both from agriculture and humans, along with a bountiful harvest of slaves, along with destabilising the local UNSC region and causing a food shortage. From this foothold they finally stand a chance of capturing many more vital colonies, such as Gundark. The Kig-Yar Pirates are thieves, cut throats, privateers and slavers, and nothing exemplefies this more than Dekd Nok. An 'arrangement' has been met where Dekd Nok has been promised not only a bountiful array of weapons, vehicles, armour and ships if they help in this attack, but also food supplies, new targets to raid deeper in UNSC space and also, once surfaceside on Kanna, they get to keep as much bounty, including technology, equipment, food and slaves, as they can grab. The Remnant forces are relying on them to provide a vital harrying force and ground side skirmishers, something they lack. The defenders only task is to hold out for five hours until relief arrives. Even then however, victory is uncertain. Should Kanna fall, the whole FLEETCOM sector could fall within the week. Should victory be secured however, the Brutes will suffer from losses so heavy they may never be capable to launch such a large scale assault again. ---- Many military analists in the AUR factions consider the Battle of Kanna ones of the many turning points in UNSC military history, signifying the 'awakening of the sleeping UNSC giant'. Up until this point in the war against the Covenant Remnant, the UNSC had only achieved, at best, bloodied draws against Brute raiders. Now, in the face of a numerically superior military force, they achieved victory through superior technology and superior tactics. The UNSC proved at Kanna that they can outgun, out manouvre and out think Brute forces, producing a startling victory. Facing almost 255 Brute ships, along with sixteen Jackal pirate ships, along with almost 9000 ground troops, the 42 assorted defending warships, pluse 13 gunboats and the three regiments, numbering 5400 soldiers in total, managed to hold the line until a number of fleets from the fleet centre at Gundark relieved them. In what had been described as a 'whirlwind victory', the UNSC relief destroyed the fleet and ground forces within two and a half hours. One of the largest Remnant fleets to have ever attacked UNSC systems was destroyed effectively, with only a handful of surviving ships escaping. The Brute attacking fleet was made of dozens of smaller raiding groups, used to raiding across a wide area of the 'Remnant front' and as a result of their destruction, their ability to launch large scale raids in UNSC space had been seriously hampered, with their only other major offensive being the occupation of Hannibal-III, over 3 years later. ---- To see all the action and the detailed outcome of this battle, click here.